Just a bit of fun
by peachesNcream
Summary: what happens when snape eats all the food? and what happens when the gang has detention? It starts off as a really gay truth or dare fic then it turns sorta funny, but not really. Shows how stupid i can be *Chapter 5*
1. The game begins

Just a bit of fun!  
  
(AN: this will most likely be 2 chapter. But i may put in 3. Dont count on it though)  
  
Ginny Weasley was very bored. And what a coincidence, Hermione was too.  
They have done almost everything today and had no idea what to do.  
But just then Harry and Ron came into the room. and to their surprise Draco Malfoy was with them.  
Wait, no it wasnt a surprise, They had all became 'friends' again last month.   
  
"Hey Hermione, Ginny" said Harry "We noticed that you looked a little bored, so we wanted to  
know if you wanted to play Truth or Dare with us?"  
  
"Yeah ok, i remember that game" said Ginny. Hemione also aggreed to play.  
  
So they went up to Hermiones "Head Girl" room. And the game began. But just as Draco was   
about to give Ginny her dare. Someone knocked on the door. Hemione got up an answered it.   
  
"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" said Fred  
"Yes we are bored and we figured you lot were in here" said George  
  
"You guys bored? Ha!" joked Hermione "But yeah, you can come in, we just started to play   
Truth or Dare"  
  
Ok now everyone was here, and the game would begin again.  
  
"Truth or Dare Hermione?" asked Draco  
  
"Ummm.....Truth" said Hermione   
  
"Ok. hm... ok got one" said draco " what is the lowest grade you've ever gotton on schoolworK?  
  
"Oh my god, it is so bad. I was so embarressed when i got back my Transfiguration homework"   
answered Hemione " it was 8 1/2 out of 10" she said almost crying.  
  
"That is not bad Herm." said Ron  
  
"Well then, ok lets get on with the game" snapped Hermione "Harry, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare" he answered  
  
"Ok this is going to be good. I dare you to make out with Ginny" grinned Hermione  
  
"Fine this will be a peice of cake," said harry "we've been secretly dating for the past year now  
anyway"   
Then they started kissing.  
  
"Ok, Ginny, Truth or Dare?" asked Harry.  
  
"Easy Dare!" said ginny  
  
"Ok, i dare you to let Ron, give you a haircut!"   
  
"Sweet!" said Ron, and with one quick spell a pair of scissors and a cape popped up.  
  
"fine." snapped Ginny "i can hate it though"   
  
And then Ron started chopping. Her hair was down way past her shoulders, and now it was well  
above them. She was frowing and complaining the whole time. But when it was finnished she   
actually liked it.  
  
"Oh My bloody god!" screamed Ginny running her fingers through her now short hair. "I actually like   
it!"  
  
Well now it was ginnys turn to ask someone. She picked Fred.  
  
"Ok fred, truth or dare?" she asked  
  
"Um.. truth!" he said hesitantly  
  
"ok, who was the last person you slept with?" she asked Fred  
  
"Oh my god, easy, Her name was Lindsey Carter." he replied "We are still going out too,   
Ok George, Truth or dare"  
  
"Dare" George said  
  
"Ok, i dare you to go into Filches office and steal his files of 'bad' students or whatever he has"   
Fred said thinking his dare was a bit lame.  
  
"Geez Fred, cant you think of anything better. We've dont that so many times allready?"   
complained George  
  
"Yeah Fred cant you think of anything better?" mimicked Ron  
  
"Fine, i dare you go into Proff. Trelawneys classroom and break her crystal ball, and then  
leave a note saying Sirius Black did it, She still thinks hes bad after all these years"   
  
"Now thats better. I'll be off now" he said blowing a kiss to them all and skipped out of the  
room. Everyone laughed as he skipped.  
  
"Ok lets wait untill he gets back to do anymore" said Draco. and everyone aggreed  
(AN/ hope you liked it so far, i will try and update asap.) 


	2. The end of the game

(AN: Fred and George are supposed to be out of school if Hermione is Head Girl. So they are going  
to be held back. K? this should be the last chapter im not sure though)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The end of the game  
We left off with George going to break Proff. Trelawneys crystal ball. After about 15 minutes   
he came back panting, and sweating. Fred forgot to ask George for proof that he broke the ball. So  
he sent George back up there to get some peices of the glass. When he got back, he was sweating  
even more.   
  
"Well give me the glass" asked Fred, and he examined it closely. "Ok, George, your turn, we  
can talk about this later"  
  
"No I want to hear about it now!" whinned Draco.  
  
"Ok, I went up to her room, she wasnt in there, but i had to act quick 'cus i didnt know when she  
would come back in. I looked around for her ball, then i saw, it one the table. So i hopped over to  
it, and threw it on the floor--" George explained but Ginny interupted, she was still running her hands  
through her hair.  
  
"Just like that, all you did was throw it on the floor and it broke?" she asked looking annoyed  
  
"--No, but if you let me finish i can tell you" George said, and he threw a shoe at her head.  
"It didnt break, so i went to get some kind of hammer or something, and for some reason,  
she had one in her desk. The i pounded the hammer on the ball and it broke, but then i had   
to write the stupid note, from 'Sirius Black', it said,   
~~~~~~~~~Dear, Stupid Proff. Trelawney.  
You should really learn how to make real predictions. You are such a faker.  
I broke your dumb old crystal ball with a hammer. I dont feel sorry at all  
and i am laughing. Ha Ha Ha, then you are probably going to say that  
you saw me coming, which obiousley you didnt.   
Ta Ta for now,  
Sirius Black~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thats funny." said Harry, "But now you have to ask someone"  
  
"Ok, Draco truth or dare?" asked George  
  
"Dare, i hate truths" he said smiling  
  
"Ok, you have to put on some music and a crazy outfit, that Ron will choose,  
and dance and sing allong to it!" George said thinking his dare was pretty good  
  
"All right, sounds actually like fun. Oh, and did you know that my mom made me take danceing  
and voice lessons before i came here?" Draco laughed  
  
"No, but you still have to do it"   
  
Hermione went to get her radio, and ron went to get some funny clothes.  
Ron didnt have anything so he went into Ginnys closet. He chose black velvet pants,   
an animal print tank top, and army boots. Draco laughed but he put them on, and   
to no ones surprise, looked rediculus. Hermione chose the song and she chose   
Blink-182's 'the rock show'. He had to start now, and he was smiling again  
  
~Hanging out behind the club on the weekend,   
acting stupid getting drunk with my best friends,  
i couldnt wait for the summer and the warped tour,  
i remember its the first time that i saw her there~  
  
everyone was laughing so hard that they almost couldnt stand up. They had  
never seen Draco sing or dance before. But what the funniest thing was it that he was good.  
  
~She getting kicked out of school   
cus shes failing, im kinda nurvous  
cus i think all her friends hate me  
shes the one she'll allways be there  
she took my hand and i made it i swear  
~ i fell in love in with the girl  
At the rock show  
She said, "What?"  
And I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool  
im gonna sneak in  
Through the window  
Everything's better  
When she's around  
Can't wait till her  
Parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl  
At the rock show~  
  
"Draco, your so good, you can stop now" said George.  
  
After they all talked about the night they said their goodnights and started for bed.But before they   
could actually get into bed, Proffesor Mcgonnagal came in.  
  
" What in tarnations is all this racket? I cant get any sleep. Draco why arent you in your own common room?   
Now all of you will have a detention tomorrow, in my office! Now go to bed NOW!! Do you understand me?"   
She hollared at the top of her lungs  
  
"Yes ma' am" they all said at the same time  
  
And with that said they all went to bed.   
  
"what it Tarnations is all that racket?" mimicked Ron. "What kind of word is Tarnations?"  
  
"I dont know, but it was funny" laughed Harry  
  
They continued to laugh until they really did fall on the floor.   
They had to crawl all the way to bed because they were still laughing their heads off.  
(AN: that should be it. I hoped you like it. I know i write like crap, but oh well. Please reveiw. If i do put another chapter on, it will be placed in detention.) 


	3. Detention, Ha Ha Ha

Just a bit of fun!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never did own anything, and I never will own anything. If I do own something I will tell you. So for now J.K Rowling owns everything.  
  
A/N: Ok, I decided to do another chapter. School has been going kind of slow, and there isn't much to do now. So I have more time for Fan fiction. Oh, and this story started as a truth or dare story, but now I decided to change it to just a humor story. So this chapter will be detention, and I "should" continue to make more continuing chapters.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Detention, ha ha ha  
  
*********  
  
We left off with McGonagall giving out detention, and the gang going to bed. Today was the day of detention, but the detention wouldn't be served until tonight. Right now Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.  
  
"So, we have detention tonight." Fred said  
  
"I know, do you know what we are doing?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, I think we were told to cut all the Grounds grass, by using that muggle contraption, I think it's called a leaf-grass-cutter?" Draco said  
  
"Yeah, that's what we half to do, but it's not called a leaf-grass-cutter; it's called a lawn mower. Ugh, and the grounds are so large, this could take forever" Harry pointed out  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah" Harry said  
  
"It doesn't seen that bad. I mean all we have to do is mow the lawn, right" Hermione said  
  
"Actually, it sounds kind of fun," George laughed "I always wanted to mow grass without magic, but mum would never let me"  
  
"Oh, well" Draco said  
  
"Oh well what?" Ginny said. She had just came and sat down at the table  
  
"Oh, we were just talking about our detention. We have to mow all the grass on the grounds." Ron pointed out  
  
"Ugh, it sounds like a drag" Ginny sighed  
  
"Ha, ha, ha" Draco laughed  
  
The mail had come and Ron's owl, Pig, had flown into the back of Ron's, head, and knocked him into his oatmeal. When he lifted his head, his face was covered in it. The whole table was cracking up.  
  
"Stupid bird, I hate you!" Ron howled  
  
"Ron, it's not that big of a deal" George laughed  
  
"Yeah, really Ron." Fred agreed  
  
********  
  
Later that day, all of the teens, reported to the grounds. Professors Snape and McGonagall were waiting outside.  
  
"Now, I don't know why you people were making so much noise the other day, but I can assure you the whole school could hear you." McGonagall said "Ok maybe not, but that's not the point"  
  
"Yeah, so maybe you've heard what you have to do." Snape continued  
  
"Yes, we have. We have to mow the grass." Ginny said  
  
"Not this time, that was this morning's idea. Now you have to paint the whole school, while flying on a broomstick by hand." Snape grinned  
  
"Oh, but we really wanted to cut the grass" Draco whined  
  
"Too bad" McGonagall said  
  
"Now go get on of those Cleansweep Ones from the broomstick. I don't want you using one of your own brooms for two reasons. One, these are slow, and your brooms are way to fast, and Two. We just want to make you use them" Snape added  
  
"Fine" all of the kids said  
  
*****  
  
"Man, I really wanted to cut the grass." Draco whined "No, you didn't, the Dursleys always made me do it to there 'small' lawn. It was not fun; imagine doing it to this huge lawn." Harry said "Painting will be much easier  
  
"Harry's right, mowing the grass is not fun, but it isn't that bad though" Hermione added  
  
*****  
  
So they got a huge can of pain, tied it to the broomstick, got a paintbrush, and started on there painting journey of hell.  
  
"Oww. I have painters cramp" Draco complained  
  
"So what" Ginny complained "We all do"  
  
"Well, my butt hurts from sitting on this broomstick" Fred said  
  
"How are we supposed to finish painting the whole school tonight, its already been six hours, and were only half way done?" Hermione asked  
  
"I don't know" Draco replied  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for complaining" Snape said just poking his head through one of the windows Fred was painting. Snape almost knocked Fred to the ground by hitting him with his head "Oww, my head! Where's Madam Pomfrey"  
  
******  
  
A/N: that's enough for now, I will update if you guys review and want me too. I thought it was funny, but then again, I think everything is funny. So review and I'll update 


	4. Okay Then!

Just a bit of fun  
  
Disclaimer: you should know by now that I don't own anything  
  
A/N: hm...maybe this will be funny too. Do you like it so far? Huh huh did you? Tell me, I won't get sad. Honest. Girl scouts honor. Sorry, just a bit loserish there dontcha think. Ok, enough of that, here the next gay chapter that im writing cause im bored out of my mind (you have no idea)  
  
Chapter 4: Okay then  
  
"So..you're finally done painting the school. Took you long enough." McGonagall said  
  
"Duh" Draco said  
  
"Don't say 'duh' to me mister, I know how to fight" McGonagall said. She started moving her hands in a weird way, trying to do 'karate'  
  
"Cool! Let's join her!" Fred and George said. They started doing karate too.  
  
"Oh, my god. What idiots." Hermione said  
  
"Hey, who you calling idiots?" Snape said, he just popped out of nowhere  
  
"Where did you come from?" Draco asked  
  
"I teleported from the kitchen. I was eating. But I'm still hungry. Feed me, feed me. I want food." Snape whined pounding his hands on a table that appeared out of nowhere  
  
"Ok then" Ron nodded "mental that one, im telling you" Harry whispered to Ron  
  
"I know." Draco whispered  
  
"I want food now!!!!!!" Snape whined  
  
"Too bad!!" Draco yelled slapping his hands on the table.  
  
*  
  
"Want to see our karate routine?" McGonagall asked  
  
"No." Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione said at the same time  
  
"Who cares?! You're seeing it anyway." Fred said  
  
"Yay! I wanted to see it" Snape said  
  
Then McGonagall, Fred, and George started doing their karate routine. Fred hit McGonagall in the eye, George stepped on Fred's foot, and McGonagall whacked her arm in to George's mouth.  
  
*******  
  
"Well, that was strange." Draco said, stating the obvious  
  
"Looks like Fred and George are out of the group. Their still hanging with McGonagall. Snape is still whining. But I saw him heading to the kitchen." Harry said  
  
"Ooh, do you want to spy on him eating?" Ron grinned  
  
"Sure why not?" Hermione said  
  
***  
  
Sure enough Snape was eating in the kitchen. He was eating everything in sight. There was like nothing left to eat because he ate it all. The group wouldn't be surprised if they went to dinner that night and there was no dinner. Snape's stomach was getting very big. And everyone was acting very strange.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Tell me what you thought. I was a little hyper writing that. I don't know. Just review. 


	5. Nothing to eat for Dinner!

Just a bit of fun!  
  
Disclaimer: What makes you think that now I would own anything? I wish  
  
A/N: If you don't review you will have to face the consequences I don't know what they are yet.but I will find out sooner or later. JK LoL. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had major writers block. And I have been working on Sweet Sixteen..  
  
Chapter 5. Nothing to eat for dinner  
  
*Sure enough Snape was eating in the kitchen. He was eating everything in sight. There was like nothing left to eat because he ate it all. The group wouldn't be surprised if they went to dinner that night and there was no dinner. Snape's stomach was getting very big*  
  
Snape ate everything.  
  
It was dinner time and the students were filing into the great hall. When they sat in there seats they waited for the dinner to appear. But nothing happened. Students started whispering and looking around to see if anyone else had any food. There were a bunch of questions being thrown around, and student's stomachs growling.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said "Why, is there no food?" She asked  
  
"What?" Dumbledore said shocked.  
  
"Well there's no food." Draco said  
  
"Obviously." Harry said  
  
"Well, let me go check in the kitchen. Ill be right back" Dumbledore said  
  
Meanwhile in the Kitchen, Snape was lying on the floor. The house elves scurried toward Dumbledore when they saw him. Dumbledore had a look of fury on his face.  
  
"Where is all the food?!" Dumbledore shouted  
  
"Um...sir.professor Snape demanded it. he also said that you gave him permission." One house elf stuttered.  
  
"What?!" Dumbledore questioned  
  
"Just like I said. He ate it all." The house elf stated  
  
"Snape! Wake up you fool!" Dumbledore kicked Snape  
  
"Uh? Where am I?" Snape moaned  
  
"Your in the kitchen, and if you haven't realized you ate ALL the food!" Dumbledore shouted furiously.  
  
*****' "Man, Dumbledore must be furious" Draco said  
  
"Yeah I know. He's shouting with fury, so he must be." Hermione said.  
  
*****'  
  
"May I have your attention students? Thank you, well it seems a certain teacher *cough* Snape *cough* has eaten all the food. Therefore, we all will be taken to Hogsmeade for dinner." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
A sudden riot formed. And lots of shouting...  
  
*****'  
  
A/N: Next chapter? Soon I think. I have been working a lot on Sweet Sixteen, and then im gonna do a sequel to Diary of a Nobody, but I have nothing to do this summer. So the next chapter will probably come soon  
  
.next chapter : Dinner in Hogsmeade. 


End file.
